Rin's Testing
by xXpottahtato25Xx
Summary: When Yukio has to examine Rin's body, courtesy of Mephisto , what will happen? ( ʖ ). (Yaoi, boyxboy, incest)


_Rin's POV _

I was walking back to Yukio's (and my) dorm. Class had _only just _finished, and I was craving sleep or reading more manga! When I opened the door, I was pretty surprised to see large machines scattered around the place. "What's all of this for?" I asked Yukio, who was on his laptop. He looked away from the screen and at me whilst smiling.

"Well I've been asked to run some tests on someone." He said, as he stood from his seat. "Oh cool, who?" I asked him, it seemed interesting. "Uh.. _you_." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What! I- I'm not some lab rat!" I said, _how could he! _

"Well you can't make me anyways, so we have nothing to worry about." I said.

"Actually Rin, you kinda have to. It's either me or Mephisto. I'm sure you'd rather have _me_ test you." _Damn that four-eyed smart ass acting all.. smug like._

".. fine. What do we have to do _anyways_."

"Hmm, Mephisto gave me a letter with instructions. Where is it?" Yukio said as he walked towards his desk and looked for it.

He picked up an envelope and opened it. His eyes scanned over the letter and his cheeks went a light pink, whilst his eyes widened slightly. "Yukio? What is it?" I said cautiously. _What was it? Why is Yukio acting strange? _

I walked towards him, and snatched the letter out of his hand and my own eyes widened as I read.

_1\. Check Rin's body: tail, ears, etc (see if everything works as it should.) Make sure Rin is undressed whilst this is going on, we need to make sure the test results are completely correct. So it would be best to have him undressed. _

_2\. __Make sure to write down everything._

"W- what!" I stuttered. _Me undressed. Yukio there. WHAT.. _

Yukio cleared his throat, "I.. guess we Uhm should get started."

"Yukio are you okay? I'm NOT doing that!" I yelled, _how is Yukio being so calm_.

"Well if you'd rather let _Mephisto _do it."

I bit my nails, _let Yukio test me and feel awkward for life or let M- Mephisto instead.._

".. I'll do it with you.." I grumbled.

"V- very well. Would you like to get undressed in the bathroom or in here?"

"Might as well do it here, you'll.. _see _me later anyways.." he nodded and turned towards the wall (the opposite way).

I stumbled towards my bed and took off my blazer, laying it onto my bed. My sweating hands pulled off my tie and fumbled around with my shirt. Soon my upper body was exposed, and I started fumbling with my trousers. I slowly pulled them down, and then threw them onto the bed.

"Uh.. I'm done.." I said, quietly. Yukio turned around but didn't meet my gaze. Instead he walked over to his desk. I followed him and stood in front of him as he sat in his chair.

_Narrator's POV_

Yukio placed his hands on Rin's shoulders and pulled him onto the floor."Look at the ceiling, Rin_." _Rin's head went up, but before reaching the ceiling his eyes caught gaze with Yukio's. The two of them could barely hold back their blushes as this happened.

Yukio's hands glazed over Rin's pointy ears. Apparently his ears where somewhat sensitive, something he was only learning today, as he tried his hardest to stifle his moans by biting his bottom lip.

Yukio's hands left his ears and on a clean sheet of paper he wrote his _examination_.

"Ok, your ears seem fine to me. When I was touching them could you feel anything."

"They felt a bit.. sensitive." Rin admitted.

Yukio 'hmmed' and continued writing.

"Rin, could you lay down on the floor." Yukio said not looking up yet. Rin layed on his back. The wooden floor was hurting his head but he ignored his pain. Yukio joined Rin on the floor, "Rin, lay down on you _stomach." _Rin turned onto his stomach, and turned his head so he could still see what was happening.

Yukio's hands approached Rin's tail. When he touched it, it felt relatively normal, that was until he started moving his hands. When Yukio's hand moved up and down the tail, trying to examine it, Rin let out a loud moan. His eyes widened and he slapped his hand over his mouth. Yukio chuckled and his hands moved faster. "Whaaa~ what are you doing!" Rin moaned, _why did that feel so good_ he thought to himself.

Yukio's hands slowed down, stroking Rin's long, sensitive tail. Rin groaned. Yukio leaned his mouth next to Rin's ear, "You like that, do you?" His voice sounded husky and full of lust.

"Uh I- aaah~"

"That's what I thought." Yukio smirked. And planted a lustful kiss onto Rin mouth. Rin gasped, letting Yukio's tongue slither in. Yukio leaned into him, deepening the kiss.

When their mouths parted, their cheeks were painted red. Rin turned, now laying on his back. "I'm sorry, Rin. This was pretty all of a sudden.." Yukio was scared, _what if Rin didn't like him.._

Rin smirked and kissed Yukio. Rin tugged at Yukio's shirt, silently demanding that it should be taken off. Yukio's hands pulled it off and Rin tugged down his trouser, exposing Yukio's hard member. Yukio blushed as Rin looked down at it and pulled off his boxers. Rin fingers glazed Yukio's tip making Yukio groan.

Yukio held his fingers in front of Rin's mouth, "Suck." He demanded. Rin's mouth took them in, coating them with his saliva. Yukio flipped Rin over and didn't hesitate as he shoved his fingers into Rin's tight entrance. "Ahh~"

Yukio slowed down his pace, in, out, in, out.

When Rin was accustomed to Yukio's fingers, Yukio quickened his pace, "Yukio~"

Yukio slightly lifted Rin up to grasp Rin's hard member. He stroked it as his fingers slammed into Rin. This set Rin the over edge, his member twitched in Yukio's hand and soon Yukio's hand was full of Rin's cum. Yukio pulled his fingers out of Rin.

Rin layed there, exhausted. Yukio picked him up and sat him on Rin's bed. "I think we can carry on the testing tomorrow, you rest" Yukio said as he kissed Rin's forehead.


End file.
